september 11 2001
by bluewolfsky
Summary: enjolras and eponines morning was going to plan until...
1. Chapter 1

6:00am!

Aaron Enjolras, the best lawyer in nyc, reached over and slammed his hand on the buzzing alarm clock.

'morning ' whispered Enjolras as he rolled over to face his wife of 2 years, Eponine.

'good morning honey' she said in a low voice.

" mowning dada! Mowning mama!" shouted their two year old son James. "hey baby" said Eponine as she lifted him into the bed

" how did you sleep? Anymore night terrors?" she asked. James shook his head.

"good, we all know nothing is going to happen to me. I promise i will be there to teach you how to catch a baseball so you can play in the little league in a few years" Enjolras said to James who was snuggling up with his mom as Enjolras got out of the bed.

They started their normal routine. James would come in. They would all say good morning, enjolras would get up and take a shower while eponine started breakfast.

"how about pancakes buddy?" she asked James as a big smile plastered his face. She sat him down on the floor with all his toys and switched on the tv.

The morning was going normal until Enjolras came out in a suit. "that's a little fancy for someone going to the park." said Eponine giving him a quick peck on the lips. "oh I'm sorry love, i have to meet with Bob's attorney about something with the sueing in the trade centre" he sighed. "ok but come right home and we will all go to the park". Enjolras smiled "thanks love" pulling her in for an even longer kiss.

"ewww dada 'top it" shouted James covering his eyes. Eponine and Enjolras laughed at their son trying to pronounce his words the best he can.

"alright well i better get going, i will be home in about an hour or so." said Enjolras kissing eponine goodbye and kissing the top of james' head. "bye sweetie" "bye dada" shouted James and Eponine.

Enjolras pov

Really. A meeting now. Today was my day off, i just wanted to spend the day with my family. The look on ponines face when I came out in the suit. I have never seen her so disappointed.

Its often we get days like this, we have something planned but then "dada" has to go and mess it up by having a damn bloody meeting on. At least this wouldn't take too long as i just had to sign a few documents and then i would get to have the rest of the day free with my family.

I got out of my cab and walked in.

eponines pov

Enjolras had been gone for about half an hour already and janes was getting fussy. I had him dressed and sat him down with his toys yet he kept coming over to me.

After about the sixth time of him asking me to sit with him, i finally gave in and sat down on the couch with him on my lap and flicked through the channels.

With another half an hour of watching barney, i flicked through the channels when i saw the news. I only flicked by when i saw something that i thought was a mistake but when I flipped back my heart stopped beating. 'plane crashed into the world trade centre'.

Enjolras! I jumped up and rushed over to the phone. I dialed his number but there was no answer. I ran over to the window and looked out. I could see a lot of smoke coming from the direction of the world trade centres.

Then another news flash came up 'plane crashed into the second world trade centre' i just hoped that Enjolras was alright. "mama! What's wong?" asked James as he climbed onto my lap. I couldn't take it. I burst into tears, worried for Enjolras and hoping he wasn't hurt.

After an hour of worrying, i had rang my mom and told her what had happened. Musichetta and Joly had come over and were calming down while also worrying with me.

Then the phone rang.

"hello?"

Hey love, its me Enjolras"

"Enjolras! How are you? Are you hurt? Are you out of there?" i shouted

" im ok, im still inside...i don't...i don't think that...i...i am gonna get out of here" he cried

"what? Enjolras... Enjolras no! No! Don't say that! there is still hope"

"i know darling... Could you put James on the phone"

I handed the phone to James.

"hi dada!" said James unaware of what was happening

"hey buddy, im in a bit of a bad place..and i don't think im getting out of here"

"what? Dada why?" asked James getting sad

"its very bad. In case i don't get out of here, i just want to say how much i love you, and in sorry that i wont be able to teach you baseball, or see you grow up. But you are and always will be the best ok?. I love you so much. I'm not going to say goodbye because it only brings bad luck " said derek

"i wove you too dada" cried james

I could see musichetta and joly crying in the corner.

"good boy now put your mom back on the phone"

James handed the phone to me and wiped his tears as he ran over to musichetta and joly.

"hey honey, i love you ok! I'm going to get out of here. You hear me?"

"yes...i hear you and i love you too"

"ok well...oh no... Honey i love you so much never forget..."

I heard a loud crash and the phone line went dead.

"Enjolras! Enjolras!" i screamed. I fell down to the floor in a heap. Musichetta rushed over and held me as i cried. Joly had taken James into his room and was probably trying to get his mind off things.

"i don't know what to do! I don't... Know if can handle it" i cried into Musichetta, her sleeve becoming wet.

"i know sweetie, i know" she told me as we both cried and she stroked my hair.

what do you think! i know sad but i really dont liked today. should i leave it there or is derek dead or what? give me feedback the italics are the phone conversation please r&r and follow fave or whatever


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for the reviews they mean so much to me.**

Eponine sat on the couch with James on her lap asleep, Joly and Musichetta were sitting around the living room. They hadnt really said much just hoped and said silent prayers.

Everyonce in a while James would give out a moan or slightly jump. Eponine was almost sure he was having another night terror but didnt think there was much point in waking him as the biggest night terror was the reality that he mighten have a father.

At this though, Eponine start to cry again. She didnt think she had anymore tears left in her.

She didn't know if the love of her life was dead or alive. What if he was in pain? What if he was seoirsly injured and no one could get to him? what if he was coming home right now? What if? what if? they all just seemed like far distant fantasys now. Not knowing which one could be true to the next. She just hoped that wherever he was he was ok?

"I cant take this any longer. I'm going to make dinner" said Joly getting up and making his way into the kitchen.

The thoughts of dinner turned her stomach. How could she eat at a time like this?

James gave another moan and Eponine bent down, kissed his head and started to stroke his golden hair just like his father. She then remembered all the good times their small little family had.

The time her and Enjolras had just met or the time their friends had tricked them into going out. Their love wasn't exactly love at first sight but it was one that grew and they both cherished. When James' was born and every moment after that were all very special.

If he didnt make it back Eponine didnt know if she could do the same. Enjolras was always the one to calm james down even after his night terrors and asthema attacks. Enjolras and James were best friends. It broke her heart when James had cried for his father to come home.

She was then brought out of her state by a knock at the door. She gently raised James' head off her lap and rushed to the door.

"Hey, I just heard the news!" said Cosette making her way in with Marius in tow. They both wrapped Eponine in a big hug and offered sympathetic words.

" I cant believe he even went in there on his day off. We were supposed to go to the park and have a normal day. Now I don't even know if he is going to see another day. I just wonder why it was so important for him to go in" said Eponine as she picked up James and sat down on the couch. He snuggled into her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm going to go see if Joly and Musichetta need any help" said Marius as he rushed into the kitchen.

"I know sweetie, it is really hard for all of us. How is little James doing?" asked Cosette as she gave Eponine's knee a pat of encouragement.

"He hanging in there. I dont know what to do" said Eponine as Cosette pulled her into a hug.

"Is dada back yet mama?" said James waking up. "No baby, not yet. Go back to sleep" sighed Eponine pulling James in tighter to her body. "I had another night terow" said James trembling at the thought of his dream. Eponine started to rock him and she hummed a lullaby.

Cosette couldn't help but silently cry about the young mother and son who may or may not have a father.

"Dinner!" said Musichetta coming into the living room followed by the two boys. Eponine was getting up when suddenly another news flash came up on the tv. "Twin towers collapse!"

Eponine slowly sank to the ground, any hope she had was so far distant that there was hardly any now.

* * *

**please tell me what you think! review, follow favourite or just reading are all greatly encouraged. or dont read, i dont care im not your mother!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews

Eponines pov

It was 8 o clock at night and all the amis were here, well except for Enjolras. We were all gathered around the living room, talking about the times we all had together. The amis were upset that there little group of friends had lost their leader, their marble leader who had cracked when he fell in love with a shadow.

I had been in love with Marius before Enjolras but it wasn't a real love, it was more of the geek girls crush on the quarterback of the football team in high school.

The Amis had set me and Enjolras up when we had both just graduated college. We weren't exactly into each other. We had fun together but we were really just close friends. Until Marius was engaged to Cosette. I had balled my eyes out that night and Enjolras had came to cheer me up. He told me how much I meant to him and to all the Amis.

It was nice to know that someone in my crappy life gave some sort of like or care or even love towards me. After my terrible childhood it was more then i could have asked for.

We had fallen in love soon after. We were inseparable from each other. The Amis called us the 'it' couple, when Marius and Cosette weren't around.

On the night of Marius and Cosette's wedding, I was grieving for a love that might of been yet i was thankful for god not answering my hopeless prayers as i wouldn't have my Apollo, Enjolras. We made love that night and from that love came an even bigger love, our little baby James.

It wasn't exactly planned but we were married in the next two months.

Other than tonight, the only other most frightening night was the night James was born. The birth was going fine. Everything was natural, until James didn't cry when he was born. Enjolras and I, we thought that he was dead. We thought that our little boy was gone and we had never said goodbye, or even hello.

James was rushed into surgery, were we lost him a further two times. The second time, I had seen through the window. They were bringing me down to see him in ICU, when the monitor started to flat line and the doctors rushed in and revived him. They had brought me outside and left me by the window to see them revive me baby. Of course they didn't mean it but they had to rush to sort out his life.

They had done their job well, he was ok, he was alive but he suffered from a rare case of asthma. It was quite serious. He sometimes found it so hard to breathe Joly and Enjolras would have to both be there to calm him down. Joly would give him his treatment and Enjolras would distract him from what Joly was doing. I was never allowed to be in the room during this.

Whenever i saw James sick or really upset i always thought back to when he was just a baby and dying.

It was around 8:30pm when I saw James rubbing his eyes. I picked him up and told him to say goodnight to everyone. They all came and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek or a high five to say goodnight.

"night little man" said courfeyrac giving him a fist pump. James rested his head on my shoulder as i brought him into his bedroom.

I dressed him into his pyjamas and helped him brush his teeth. As i was tucking him into bed, the picture on his dresser caught my eye. I picked it up. It was Enjolras and james playing baseball outside in the park. They were both smiling at the camera and Enjolras hand was around James' back hugging him slightly. I set it back as I remembered that day.

I looked around his room. The Yankees cap that was Enjolras was sitting on the edge of the bed with a baseball bat, ball and mit underneath. His room was painted baby blue and had his toys in one corner.

"mama, i wove you" yawned James.

"i love you too baby" i said kissing his forehead. I pulled the covers around him and reached down the end of the bed for 'bobby' James little dog that Enjolras had given him on the day he was born. James couldn't sleep without it.

James turned his head and kissed the toy dog. And slowly started to fall asleep.

I got up and turned off the light, saying a silent goodnight to James and praying to god that wherever Enjolras was he was ok.

Ok so what did you think? Review, fav, follow. Should i go into Enjolras pov or keep going with this?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much. Please don't stop sending them, they are so helpful and much needed. As I keep forgetting to do "Disclaim": I don't own Les Miserables or any characters belonging to it. Please read till the end to find something out about Enjy. And even though it may seem though he is dead... Well you will find out

Eponine's pov:

After tucking in James, I went to get ready myself . I hadn't been in our room since this morning, the bed was still unmade and Enjolras' and my clothes were scattered around the place. It was as if he was stuck in a conference and would be home soon. But no. He wasn't coming home. He was never coming home again. We wouldn't even have a funeral because there was no body, no dirt in a box, just nothing. No goodbye.

Nothing.

I walked over to the closet, the smell of his cologne on his clothes brought tears to my eyes. It was too much. I turned to the bed and knew I wouldn't be sleeping in it tonight. Not without him.

It was our bed and I wouldn't and couldn't sleep in it without him.

I changed into one of Enjolras' t-shirts and walked towards the door. The pictures on the walls brought back memories of times that I wish were here.

I turned off the light and walked out into the hall. The cold floorboards sent chills up my spine. I walked to James' bedroom door and gently pushed it open. He was asleep and having a night terror. He gave little whimpers and cries.

I made my way over to him. "Baby...honey wake up, its just a dream "I said as i shook him awake". He jolted up in bed, sweat pouring off of him and he started hyperventilating. He was having an asthma attack.

I got very panicky, I looked around the room for his inhaler, Enjolras always kept it in the first drawer of the dresser. I popped the cap off the inhaler, shook it and gave it to him. Nothing came out. I shook it again and tried it myself. Still nothing.

I picked him up and ran out of the apartment with James gasping for air in my arms. In my mind I could just picture him as a baby, dying in the incubator, being revived.

If only enjolras was here. His inhaler wouldn't be empty and James would be ok. Enjolras would be ok. I would be ok.

I rushed down the stairs to the second floor and banged on Joly's door. All the Amis lived in the same apartment building. He arrived at the door, a few moments later propping his glasses on. He looked at the gasping child in my arms and pulled us inside. He ran into his study to grab an inhaler.

I looked at james, his eyes were closed and he was no longer gasping. He wasn't breathing at all. I shook him but he didn't move. I really started to panic now.

"Joly, hurry up. He isn't responding to me" I screamed. Musichetta came out and saw the situation we were in and she lead me over to the couch. Joly came out moments later. He inserted the inhaler and puffed it. No response.

" C'mon baby, wake up" I cried. I couldn't loose James, not after Enjolras. I just couldn't. Joly tried it again. Still nothing.

He ripped open James shirt and started to do CPR. I could hardly breathe at the sight of this happening again.

"Call 911!" he screamed to Musichetta. She rushed to the phone and rang. I was choking on my own sobs.

After about the third time of Joly trying CPR, James started to breathe but he didn't wake up. " Why isn't he waking up? He should be awake right? Is he alright?" I asked all in a rush. He reached for his stethoscope and ran it over James body stopping at places. His face was emotionless.

"The ambulance is on its way" said 'Chetta coming back over and wrapping her arms around me as I sobbed.

"There is something blocking his airways. I don't think he was choking but there is something blocking them"

The ambulance came about 5 minutes later. They loaded him into the ambulance and I got in after him. Joly and 'Chetta followed in their car after informing all the other amis.

The rushed him into surgery and I waited outside with the amis. Cosette's arm was around me as I cried. I wished so bad that Enjolras was here.

After an hour and still no word on how James was doing, I was getting very anxious and angry. I was pacing around the waiting room praying to God that he doesn't take my baby from me.

"How about you take a walk or sit down? You're just going to tire yourself out by doing that. Take a walk and we will tell you straight away if anything happens" said Feuilly.

I decided he was right, after a few minutes of protesting with them. I took a walk around all the wards. I stopped when I saw a book that read, "9/11 victims", at the reception. I searched through the section of people who were dead.

" Earhart...edmond...Emmons...Evans" I read. I looked over it again and again. Enjolras' name wasn't coming up. I asked the lady at the reception if this is exact. "Oh yes, anyone who is dead would be in the book. Why was someone you know not in there?" she asked me raising an eyebrow. "Yes my husband Enjolras, he was in a meeting in the towers and I thought he had died" I said tearing up a bit.

"Enjolras...Enjolras... Aaron Enjolras? He is room 208" she said to me. I rushed down the halls until i got to the door. I pushed it open and walked in, what I saw was...

Cliffhanger! I know there is your chance to know if he is dead if alive. Sorry don't hate me. I know terrible person for leaving you guys hanging and for doing that to poor baby James. Well tell me what you think, review, fav, follow, pm or just a little flick through.


	5. Chapter 5

Eponines pov  
When i looked in the room, I could see a body, covered in bloody clothes. I slowly walked over, and saw blonde hair with patches of dried blood. I was just about to get a better look when..  
"Eponine! Come quick its James!" shouted Bossuet while tripping over his own feet and as he came through the door. I hesitated for a moment as to whether I should stay but I knew I had go.  
We both ran down the halls, till we reached outside James' room. I saw the amis looking distraught. All thoughts of Enjolras were gone from my mind. I looked over to the window and saw James in the bed, lying there almost as if he was dead. I walked over to the glass window and placed my hand on the glass. I felt the tears, cold and salty, running down my face. A nurse was in the room, looking at James' chart.  
I felt someone tap my shoulder. " ... Your son, is very lucky, his lungs were greatly damaged from the dust particles in the air from 9/11. He is asleep right now, but when he wakes up he will be in a lot of pain. Fortunately though, the cure for this will be a good few bowls of ice cream" the doctor laughed as I nodded and occasionally averted my eyes to James.  
He looked so innocent, just lying there, arms down by his side with the white blanked tucked neatly around him.  
"Thank you so much for saving him, doctor" I said shaking his hand.  
The doctor walked away and I wrapped Joly in my arms. "Thank you so much" I whispered into his ear. I felt him smile against my cheek. "Group hug!" he shouted and everyone gathered around us hugging together. We all smiled and laughed.  
After saying my thanks to everyone they all left except Marius and Cosette stayed. I walked into James room and made my way over to his bed. I pushed his hair out of his face. I sat down on the chair beside the bed. I looked at the monitor and everything seemed okay.  
I stayed there for a while falling in and out of sleep, when I suddenly remembered Enjolras. I quickly ran out of the room and woke up Cosette.  
"Come with me, we must go to Enjolras!" I half shouted half said to her.  
"Wait Eponine!" she said amazed," Enjolras died".  
"No he is in here!" I said dragging her down to room 208. When we walked in Enjolras wasn't there. His bed was empty.  
"See Eponine, you are only imaging things, you are overtired, you are still grieving and with that fright last night I cant blame you" she said pulling me out of the room. I was stunned and speechless.  
"But he was there...I saw him!" I shouted to Cosette, stopping and looking around frantically.  
A nurse walked by, "Excuse me, miss, there was a patient in here, Aaron Enjolras, where is he?" I asked. Cosette just looked at me sympathetically, I could tell she thought I was crazy.  
"Enjolras? Oh, he was rushed into surgery" she said, walking away.  
"You see I told you...wait! Surgery?" I said as Cosette pulled me into a hug.  
"I guess you were right, he is in surgery, so maybe we should come back when he is back. How about I go and get James' his favorite ice cream and you go and have some sleep?" she said guiding me back to James' room.  
I went in, sat down on the chair and took James' hand in mine. I felt his hand shake. He was starting to shake a bit and I saw sweat on his forehead. I placed my hand on his head, it was really warm, he was burning up.  
I yelled for a nurse who then came rushing in with a doctor. "We are going to run some tests on him, so if you could please leave for a few moments?" he said motioning to the door.  
I left the room and sat down beside Marius, who was asleep. I let out an agonised groan and hung my head down looking at the floor. I felt a stretcher pass by.  
"EPONINE!"


End file.
